


Young

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete grabs at the smallers ankles before he can squirm away and take off running holding tight feeling the bones under his hand, Andy gives him a surprised look that he knows is fake and he shakes his head dragging him closer until he can flip him over and get him face down on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young

Andy’s laughing running away from him dropping the notebook on the hardwood as he flees, and he’s shocked for a second but the way Andy’s laughing, and the way he keeps looking at Pete it takes only a second before his eyes narrow and he’s off after him into the bedroom. He could of asked, but then again that defeats the purpose of it all. Andy’s in the bed already laughing still and sitting, looking at Pete and it’s almost a challenge, one he’s sure as hell not letting pass for any reason. No, Andy’s fucking with him right now and Pete’s not going to just let him off. 

Pete grabs at the smallers ankles before he can squirm away and take off running holding tight feeling the bones under his hand, Andy gives him a surprised look that he knows is fake and he shakes his head dragging him closer until he can flip him over and get him face down on the bed. Andy struggles slightly and he shoves him a little harder into the bed, dragging him down the rest of the way until his feet touch the ground and he’s bent over the bed. Andy arches, seeming to pick up on what’s going on and still makes attempts to get away for some reason. Pete knows in a second if he wanted to he could have the other on his back and be away from him before Pete could even process, but that’s not the game. Andy’s playing with him and he swings down against the other’s thighs. Not hard enough to really get into it, but a warning, because he knew what would happen and he’s pushing his limits. Andy jumps against his hold and gasps again. “Andy.” His tones firm, and Andy stills at it thankfully. Giving him the moment he needs to find the restraints he’d tossed into the bed after finding them under the bed this morning while looking for new strings. Slipping them around Andy’s wrists and velcroing them carefully, making sure there tight, but not too tight to cut circulation off. Hooking his fingers into them and pulling the smaller arms to get him to move. 

“God...You’ve been such a bad boy.” He whispered, and Andy turns his head a little, innocent grey eyes looking up at him. “Fucking with me when I’m trying to work….trying to get my attention when you know I’m busy..” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” He responds softly, confusion in his tone that Pete can see through like a fucking window. He swings down hitting Andy on the other thigh and Andy jerk’s again looking back down at the bed, arms pulling at the restraints in attempts to grab onto something but Pete’s not letting him have any of that. 

“Don’t lie to me.” He hisses, pulling at his arms. “You’re only making your punishment worse…” Andy doesn’t have a retort this time, and Pete tsks, like he’d admitted the guilt. “You’ve been so awful...like you wanted this..wanted me to punish you…” He rubs his hand against the other, the soft material of the shorts sliding around easily against skin. Andy shifts up into it a little and Pete taps him in warning, he knows better. Sliding his fingers up to hook around the waist band. Andy does move to help Pete slide the shorts off, watching them fall down his legs and to the floor. He’d managed to wiggle him out of his underwear at the same time giving him what he wanted. The tattoos don’t let him have the pleasure of seeing Andy’s skin red with hand prints, or give him the warnings of bruising forming and a good place to hit. Some of the tattoos he’d learned darkened a little, and that always gave him the thrill, but he had to rely on Andy’s noises and his own knowledge of what he was doing. He leans down, carefully holding Andy’s hand and Andy shudders a little when he bites at the others ear.

“Green?” He whispers, tone softer now and Andy nods, gives him the okay that he’s okay and Pete moves. He’s gentle at first, running his hand down Andy’s spine watching the soft tremors that run through him as he does. He brushes over the others tailbone sliding his hand down to rub at ass, and then thighs going back up slowly. Andy relaxes slightly, and he waits for the right moment hitting the other once, and twice before he can even react. Pete slides his hand over the skin, slightly warm now, watching his hand stand out against all the colorful tattoos spreading across Andy’s skin, listening to Andy's breath hitch. He repeats the motion, swinging down and hitting the same spot. Andy arches, and he strikes quickly warning him right away he’s not allowed. “Your having so many issues following the rules….maybe I’ll leave you here, tied up and waiting for punishment until you can get it together.” He whispers harshly 

Andy stills and Pete’s sure he got the message, and he thinks it’s almost worth praise that Andy doesn’t say anything. Pete swings again, hitting a few times repeatedly, until Andy makes a noise a soft whimper and he hit once more, before rubbing his hand over the warm skin. He hits him in the thighs now, listening to the soft whimpers finally coming out as Pete smacks him. Feels the other writhing slightly as he hits a little lower, wanting more and trying to get away at the same time. The lighter parts of the tattoos, places purposefully left pale in design turning pink, and red slowly the more he striked. He moved back up, striking Andy’s lower ass and hitting the reddened skin over and over until Andy’s whimpering is louder than the sounds of him spanking him. Unable to hold them back at all and Pete watches his fingers twist around in the restraints trying to grip onto something. He doesn’t let up though, never hitting harder and careful to switch spots every now and again but never letting up, hitting him over and over. Listening to the whimpers and cries Andy’s making now. Pete watches Andy’s ass shift under his hand, watches his hand come down onto the tattooed skin making the smack and feels Andy shuddering under his hand. Feels him coming apart under his fingers and he loves it. Loves to watch him lose it all. He stops, this time running his hand up and up over his hands and arms, and up his spine. 

Andy’s heavy breathing being the only noise in the room and Pete breathes out. “Look at you, so accepting of this, you know how bad you’ve been.” He whispers. “So good for me...why can’t you be this good all the time.” He scolds, running his hand down now and pressing at the slight dip above his ass, slowly running his fingers down and over his hole Andy shudders slightly, and Pete rubs his thumb carefully. Dry skin rubbing against dry skin rough, and Andy just takes it. Whimpering a little at the weird pain pleasure friction, before Pete’s pulling away. Leaving him there laying out for him, face buried in the bed slightly to muffle his protest but he doesn’t move. Doesn’t say anything or ask what Pete’s doing, while Pete moves over grabbing the lube off there night stand snapping the cap off and covering his fingers for now. Andy tenses a little when he touches him again and Pete leans over, pushing his fingers in slowly, one at first and using his free hand to smack at the red skin. Andy’s legs twist against the bed trying to deal with the dual sensations as Pete opens him up, and spanks him at the same time. The noises increasing in volume until Andy’s just finally whimpering and crying into the bed again, muffled from his face pressing in and Pete jerks at his arms, getting him to lift his face up. Wanting to hear him and his noises. 

“You can talk.” He whispers, and Andy takes it right away. 

“Please...please…” He begs. “I...just I need.” He fumbles trying to explain and Pete get’s it twisting his two fingers now to slip the third one in and Andy gives a thankful noise that turns into a cry when Pete smacks him again. He didn’t say what he needed, just that he needed something Pete was doing. 

“You think I should...with how bad you’ve been? I just don’t know….” Andy does not seem on board, but he’s not suppose to fingers curling to rub against the fabric of the restraints. Pete pulls his fingers out, and hits Andy. Harder than he’d done before getting the other to twist sobbing as he shoved his face back into the bed.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry please…” Pete’s all for the apology right now, hitting Andy one more time, just because it always is a great pleasure to watch him arch into it, and the way his ass moves. 

He’s slicking himself up and tossing the lube higher up on the bed on his side so he remembers to put it back. Grabbing onto the restraints he pulled Andy up again, pushing into him slowly and listening to Andy’s gasps of relief as he finally gets what he’s been waiting for. He’s been hard since the moment he got Andy twisted onto his stomach, and he’s sure Andy’s just the same if not worse from rubbing into the bed, knows for sure though that neither of them are going to last long but that’s not the point. It never is. Fucking hard into the other once he’s fully in and Andy’s pushing back against him slightly. Fast and brutal, a pace that isn’t really sustainable but it doesn’t need to be. Andy’s sobbing babbling and begging in an incoherent mess as Pete finds the perfect angle to get, fucking hard into him and feeling his whole body tighten a little. He slows a little slow rolls of his hips that aren’t enough anymore and a completely different sensation than before that has Andy shoving up against him begging again, asking for more. He needs it, needs to get off, want’s to get off. Pete hefts him up a little more and drapes himself over Andy’s back hand worming away from the restraints to find the others dick. Andy’s over the edge before he’s even managed to get a rhythm in stroking the other, and he’s only got a few more thrusts fucking into Andy before he’s cumming to. He didn’t think they’d even last this long, breathing heavily into Andy’s sweaty back and kissing the smallers shoulder as he attempts to get himself under control. 

He’s gentle now, a complete switch from before, running his hands over the other, careful and up to his wrists to get the restraints off. Checking over to make sure there aren’t any marks, which is hard because fucking tattoos but Andy seems fine theres a little indentations but not anything serious. Dropping his wrists onto the bed and kissing the others spine he climbs into the bed himself from the side of it and pulls Andy up to him. Letting the other curl around him slightly, and Andy hisses as the skin of his thighs drag against the bed but finds what’s comfortable for him. Pete runs soothing hands over his shoulders getting him to face him so he can wipe at the others tears. Kissing his wet flushed cheeks, and his nose. Pressing their foreheads together. “You were so good baby.” He whispered. “You did so good…” Andy’s eyes slip shut and Pete pulls away a little to run his fingers through his hair, soothing. “So proud of you…” He adds, Andy did wonderful, and he means it all really.“I’ve got you…” Andy’s arms curl around him some more and Pete let’s him shift around.


End file.
